1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server casing and a plate connecting structure thereof, and more specifically, to a server casing for riveting a riveting structure of a second side board to an opening structure of a first side board to fix the first side board to the second side board and a plate connecting structure thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a server casing usually utilizes side boards of an upper plate and a lower plate to form side board structures located at two sides of the server casing. A conventional plate connecting design is to rivet a board edge of one side board to a board edge of another side board stacked on the board edge of the one side board for fixing the two side boards. However, in this design, since the stacked board edges riveted to each other additionally occupies partial internal containing space of the server casing, it would influence efficiency of the server casing in use of the internal containing space, so as to decrease the allowed amount of the disk drive which the server casing could contain and cause waste of space.